


A Night Out

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Akko wants to take Diana on a nice date to the movies, but once they get there she has a surprise in store for her.





	A Night Out

“Please Diana!”

“No Akko.”

“Pleeeeeease Diana!”

Diana let out a small sigh as she watched her girlfriend beg and plead with her to go out and watch some new film that had come out. She knew just desperately Akko wanted to see the film, but she knew she couldn’t let Akko distract herself from their work.  
“No Akko.” She repeated, eyes locking back onto the book she was reading. Her eyes skimmed over a few sentences before they locked back onto Akko’s face. Sighing again she looked over the puppy dog eyes, pouting lips, and hands clasped together in a begging manner.

“Akko, I said…” She started, feeling her resolve fade.

“Akko, we are not…fine, we can see the movie just stop making that face!” she shouted.

The brown-haired girl leaped to her feet, arms outstretched upwards with a beaming smile on her face. “Yay!” She cried out, outstretched arms wrapping themselves around Diana as she peppered her face with kisses. “Thank you, Diana!”  
What felt like the hundredth sigh that night, Diana simply allowed Akko to pepper her face before they started planning on the time they would go see the movie.

 

“I understand that leaving early is important, but don’t you find half an hour before the movie is even supposed to start a little too soon, Akko?” Diana asked as she let her girlfriend drag her by the arm out to their car.

“It’s a perfect time because we need to drive there find a parking spot, get food and drinks, find a good spot before the theater is full, and we need to watch the previews in case we find another movie that we want to watch.”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that logic,” Diana said, turning the keys to the engine and listening as the car roared to life. And after a few moments of adjusting everything the two were off for the theaters.

Diana wasn’t even sure why Akko wanted to see this particular movie. She had never shown any kind of interest in it what so ever and the film doesn’t even look like one she would want to see. Akko had told Diana time and time again that it was about something that interesting that caught her attention which is what sparked her interest in the first place. Diana could only nod her head and smile at the playful lilt in her voice.

 

The two witches stood in line for drinks and snacks, tickets in hand as Akko rambled on about some new show she started watching or some new spell she’s learning. Diana, however, was more focused on her than her words. It seemed almost sill to her: going over every detail of Akko’s face despite having memorized them months ago. She could feel the slight twitches of excitement in her hand as she talked. Diana always found it cute how much Akko liked to talk with her hands too, but she found it endearing that she would rather hold hands than use them to add to her physical expression of what she was saying. She also loved how Akko played with her fingers, like a nervous fidget. Akko would rub the side of Diana’s palm with the pad of her thumb, use her index finger to trace alongside Diana’s palm, mapping it out by memory.

“Hi, just one medium popcorn please and a large coke,” Akko ordered, the two watching the man behind the register punch in their order before turning around and shoveling the golden beads of deliciousness fill a large cup with the brown fizzling liquid.  
“Will that be all for you today?” he asked them.

Akko turned to Diana, a smile on her lips as she asked if she wanted anything else.

“No thank you,” Diana replied simply, letting go of Akko’s hand as she reached for both the popcorn and soda.

 

A few moments later Akko and Diana both handed their tickets to the ticket man before entering their designated theater. Following behind Akko as she searched for a stipule seat, insisting that it needed to be secluded. Confused as to why that was a necessity Diana kept her mouth shut, watching as her girlfriend went from seat to seat, finding the little test Akko was doing to be adorable.

Finally settling for the two corners at the top aisle, disconnected from the rest of the top row and invisible to the rest of the seats Diana throw a raised eyebrow at her girlfriend for choosing the spot right next to the wall, confused why she was pleased with her findings. Taking a seat next to the bubbling girl and leaned over, whispering in her ear:

“Why are you acting so weird?”

“Because we rarely ever go to the cinema and I want tonight to be perfect,” Akko said back.

Nodding her head, Diana gave Akko a quick apology and a kiss on the cheek before sitting back, waiting for the movie to start.

 

By the time the movie started Diana finally understood why Akko wanted to get to the theater so soon. The theater seemed to fill up almost instantly as people piled in to watch this movie, and much to Akko’s enjoyment, almost no one seemed to notice the two taken seats in the corner of the theater, all of them fighting for seats in the middle of the theater.

A few minutes after the movie started Diana looked down at the hand placed on her inner thigh, occasionally flexing and squeezing the sensitive jean cladded skin. Leaning over once more to whisper.  
“Akko, what are you doing?” She asked.

As Akko leaned in, to what Diana assumed was to deliver an answer to her, all she got was a “shhhh,” as she used the opportunity to move up closer and letting her hand rest on her upper thigh. Diana gasped softly as Akko suddenly cupped her through her jeans and pressed down on her slowly stiffing member.

Looking around to see if she had drawn attention to themselves, she let out a sigh of relief when seeing everyone’s focus was still on the movie screen. She turned towards Akko, expecting the other witch to be looking at her as well. But she wasn’t. Her eyes were also fixed on the screen, a playful glint in them as she pressed harder against her, earning another hushed groan.

“Akko, what are you doing?!” Diana whispered more harshly at the other witch, glaring at her with a blush on her face. The only reply she got was the soft sound of her jeans being plucked open as she slowly dragged the zipper down. Leaning over to the blushing Diana, she finally said something to her. “Shhh, try to keep quiet.” She whispered to Diana.

Before she could reply Akko’s hand slipped past her jean and rubbed against Diana, smiling to herself as she teased Diana. Letting out a small whine, just barely audible to anyone but Akko herself, who gave a mischievous grin to her.  
Suddenly, her hand slipped past the waistband of her underwear and roughly grab her as she starts pumping her hand up and down the stiff shaft. Diana nearly jumps out of her seat from surprise and her hand darts up to cover her mouth, trying to keep herself as quiet as possible. She turned her head to glare at Akko, the other witch all to enjoying herself. Easing up on Diana for a moment to let the other catch her breath. Leaning over, Akko whispered to Diana:

“So, are you enjoying the movie?” She asked, the playfulness poorly hidden in her voice.

“Akko,” Diana hissed back between her teeth, trying to discreetly thrust her hips into Akko’s hand.

Giving another mischievous smile Akko continued her antics, alternating between a fast jerking motion that left Diana breathless and a slow even motion that left Diana biting her lips and holding back moans. When her hand suddenly stopped Diana let out a breath as she watched Akko look down at the floor. Assuming she dropped something Diana also looked at the floor where their soda stood before gasping when Akko bent down and took her into her mouth. Luckily, she did so at the same time as everyone watching the film the two had long forgotten about. Diana bits her lower lip and presses her one of her hands tighter against her mouth as Akko took her cock further and further into her warm and wet mouth, sucking on it and using her tongue to flick the tip occasionally as she brought Diana closer and closer to getting off.

After a minute of Akko sucking and jerking Diana, one of her hands tangled itself in Akko’s hair as she held her down, a few gasps and moans slipped her mouth as she released into Akko’s mouth. Sitting up, Akko laughed quietly at Diana’s awestruck expression as she swallowed her load, licking her lips clean.

 

Diana grabbed Akko by the arm, rushing the two of them to the bathroom and into a vacant stall. Closing the door behind them and locking them Diana pressed Akko up against the side of the cubical and pulled her into a rough kiss, not carrying about the slightly salty aftertaste in her mouth. Taking Akko’s bottom lip in between her teeth she softly tugged at it, exciting a low moan from Akko. Releasing it, she and her hands roamed downwards pressing kisses against her jaw, neck, and collarbone, nipping here and there as her hands worked to unbutton her pants. With a slight click, Diana hastily pulled them and her panties down in one move, letting Akko kick them off the rest of the way.

“I can’t believe you dragged me to the movie theater to blow me in public.” Diana breathed out, grabbing at Akko’s legs as she left a trail of hickeys all the way up her neck.

“I can’t believe it took this long for you to drag me in here.” Akko shot back, lifting her legs and wrapping them around Diana’s waist as she supported her. Using her member to spread Akko’s folds, they looked into each other’s eyes before Diana roughly shoved herself inside of Akko, panting as she set a fast and wild pace as Akko let out whines and tangling her hand in Diana’s hair. Leaning down Diana took Akko’s neck into her mouth, sucking and biting down on the flesh as she bucked wildly into her, drawing moans from her as her hand tightened in Diana’s curls.

It didn’t take long for Akko to reach her orgasm, causing her to arc off the wall as she shook and moaned with pleasure. Continuing to both prolong her climax and bring herself closer Diana thrust some more into Akko, not letting the other girl adjust as she withered above Diana. After a few moments, Diana buried herself to the hilt as she released inside of Akko, listening to the whimpers Akko let out as the two of them panted heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

“Well, enjoy yourself?” Akko teased, slipping Diana outside of her as she stood and stretched slightly.

“Immensely,” Diana said back, pulling Akko into an Earth-shattering kiss, wrapping her arms around her as the two feverishly kissed one another. It didn’t take long before the two started grinding on each other.

“Let’s head back home,” Akko whispered in Diana’s ear.

Letting go of one another they quickly slipped their clothes back on before rushing out the door, Diana letting herself be dragged along.


End file.
